


Sticky Notes

by Foxxoul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short, Short One Shot, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Eridan has a very bad memory, and leaves notes around the house to remind himself of tasks he needs to complete. Due to his low self esteem, the notes are often verbally abusive. Karkat shows up one day unannounced, giving Eridan no time or reason to think about hiding them.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, implied
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted t publish an Erikar fic for a while, but I am bad at getting things done, so I wrote this very quickly to hopefully inspire me to continue working on the other drafts I'm working on
> 
> I might continue this/add on, but I really don't know

_Take out the fucking trash you piece of shit._ Eridan stared at the note stuck on the fridge, blinked a few, then lifted his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes, letting out a loud yawn as he did. _Take out the trash, take out the trash, the trash, the trash…_ He thought as he crossed the kitchen to sink, opening the cabinet and pulling out the bin. He pulled out the bag grabbed the note from the fridge, crumpling it and tossing it in. As he tied the bag, he heard the doorbell ring and froze. _Was someone coming over today? I don’t remember talking to anyone about it… Maybe there’s a note somewhere…_ He put the can back under the sink and grabbed the bag, then made his way to the front door. 

He reached the door and went to unlock it, only to notice it already was. He let out a nervous laugh, grateful that he lived in such a safe neighbourhood, still concerned about how he forgot to lock it. _Did I even go out yesterday? How long has it been like this?_ As he worried, he pulled out the block of sticky notes from his pocket and a pen, quickly jotting down a reminder to lock the door. He stuck it on the wood at eye level, then pulled the door open.

“Kar?”

“Is now not a good time?” Karkat asked, and Eridan noticed his hands dig deeper in his pockets. 

“Nah, it’s alwways a good time. I wwas just about ta take out th’trash.” Eridan lifted the bag as if he needed proof for his claim. Karkat nodded and stepped off to the side allow Eridan to pass him. He made his way quickly to the end of the walkway and tossed the trash into the large bin, then walked quickly back to the door, rubbing his hands together in what hopefully would be a reminder for him to wash his hands when he got inside.

“A-Any reason you’re stoppin’ by?” Eridan questioned, stammering with the fear that maybe Karkat had told him already and he had forgotten.

“No, I just wanted to. Is that okay? I thought we were at a stage in our friendship where I could come over whenever I wanted. I was also in the area. I have therapy in a little bit. I can come by again after, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, ’course it is, Kar. Y’know you’re wwelcome wwhenever ya wwant.” Eridan said, inwardly mocking himself for choosing to use a sentence with so many god damn w’s. “Wwhat d’ya wwanna do?”

“I have to leave in about half an hour so watch tv?”

“Sure. Y’knoww wwhere the remote is, go ahead and pick somethin’. Do y’wwant anythin’ to drink?” Eridan asked as he shut the front door. The bright yellow of the sticky note caught his eyes, and he twisted the lock. 

“Red Gatorade?” Karkat responded as he made his way to the den, and Eridan nodded before heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the last one, clicking his teeth as he did. He pulled out a sprite for himself, then jotted down another note, _restock the fridge, fuckhead,_ and stuck it on the door. 

“Need anythin’ else?” He asked as he handed Karkat his drink, who shook his head and patted the cushion next to him. Eridan sat down gingerly, heart hammering in his chest. Even with how close they were, it was still hard for him to calm down around the other boy, likely due to his massive crush. But he would never confess that. He couldn’t. He knew how unloveable—fuck, un _likeable_ —he was, and he felt guilty enough for forcing Karkat into this friendship. 

“This show’s so fucking stupid.” Karkat said suddenly, twisting the cap off his bottle. 

“You picked it.” Eridan pointed out and took a sip of his own. “Wwe c’n alwways wwatch somethin’ else.”

“I still like it.” Karkat grumbled. “The laugh-tracks ruin it, though. They fuck up the pacing so much.”

Eridan nodded. “And an audience is capable of knowwing wwhen somethin’ is funny.” 

“Exactly!” Karkat exclaimed. “Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah, sure. You knoww wwhere it is?” Karkat hummed in confirmation. He disappeared down the hallway a moment later, Eridan watching as he left. He sighed deeply and leaned back, letting himself sink into the couch. It was so overwhelming sometimes, being in Karkat’s presence, constantly battling the urge to be closer to him. But he wouldn’t force himself onto Karkat, he knew Karkat didn’t like him, he couldn’t, he was awful, why would he?

“Hey, Eridan?” A soft voice from down the hall. _Why does he sound so sad?_

“Yeah? Are you okay?” Eridan worried as he walked down the hall. He reached the door of the bathroom and froze. 

“What’s this?” Karkat’s voice was quiet, worryingly quiet. Eridan looked where he was pointing, at the notes on the mirror. 

“Oh, those.” Eridan chuckled awkwardly. “Thos’re just reminders for me to—”

“Why are they so… mean? Is your dad…” Karkat trailed off as he pulled one of the notes off, bringing it closer to his face and staring down at it. “This is your handwriting.”

“Um—”

“Why are you so mean to yourself?” Karkat whispered, voice cracking. He looked up at Eridan, visage absolutely dripping with pity. “Why do you—Why?”

“Wwell, you knoww my memory’s really bad, so I leavve th’notes to—”

“Stop avoiding the fucking question!” Karkat snapped. “I—Look… I don’t know how to—Why are you fucking bullying yourself?” He had stepped closer during his outburst, so that his nose was almost touching Eridan’s chin. 

“I don’t… I…” Eridan looked off to the side and bit down on his lip. “I wwant to-to be better. I’m so… shitty.” He felt a hand on his cheek and turned his head down to look at Karkat. 

“You aren’t.” He said. They stared silently at each other for a few minutes, breaths mingling, pupils dilated, before Karkat shut his eyes and raised himself on his toes, gently pressing his lips against Eridan’s. Eridan tensed slightly with surprise, then relaxed and pushed into the kiss. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, Karkat pulled away. 

“Kar…”

“I have to go to therapy. When I come back, we’re gonna have dinner together, and talk about all of this.” He motioned to the notes. Eridan nodded dumbly. Karkat kept his hand on Eridan’s cheek for a moment longer, thumb brushing over his cheekbone, before he let his arm drop. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.” Eridan breathed. He watched from the hallway as Karkat walked to the front door, unlocked it, then left, waving goodbye as he stepped out. 

Eridan lifted his hand slowly and softly touched his lips. His heart fluttered in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> *cut to Karkat standing outside the front door blushing like a tomato because did he really just do that?*


End file.
